


Songs, Letters, and Love

by Blubbles404Error



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And so is dream, College AU, Fluff, George is bad at feelings, I still don't take tags seriously, M/M, Miscommunication Probably, Misunderstandings, More characters to be added, Neighbors, Not Beta Read, Roommates, Singing in the Shower, We die like Wilbur, but not really, how to tag, no Nsfw, no one dies, rated t for cussing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubbles404Error/pseuds/Blubbles404Error
Summary: When a neighbor sings too loud in the shower, George manages to fall in love. Meanwhile, Dream falls in love with the person he’s exchanging letters with.Two idiots and two forms of communication. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Songs, Letters, and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakeuntilsunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakeuntilsunrise/gifts), [80ramiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/80ramiens/gifts).



> This story is based on a prompt posted by awakeuntilsunrise on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nicotohell/status/1350397380298895362?s=20)

Clay let out a tired sigh as he listened to his teacher's monotone voice. He had always loved English class, but he was tired and the teacher was not helping whatsoever. He begins to space out, staring at the ticking clock, focusing on the faint noises it made.

He was snapped out of his state when the teacher called his name "Mr. Block, I've been calling you for over 2 minutes now, are you even listening?" 

"S-sorry, sir. I was uhm-" Clay stuttered out

His teacher let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead, "I'll explain again, for everyone here who didn't listen the first time, all of you will be writing a letter and sending it to a random student, it will be determined by the locker number you will be getting from this jar, it will be a pen-pal activity for all of you to do and it's going to be 30% of your grade" 

Clay blinked after hearing this, the idea was stupid on it's own, letting students talk to strangers they aren't sure are safe or sane, but then again that's basically the internet in a nutshell and he spends most of his time on minecraft talking to strangers. 

That isn't the point though, there was something about the activity that was almost.. childish. As if it wasn't exactly something college students would do or should be doing.

The fact it was the activity that might make him fail this class if he didn’t do it made his opinion on the activity more bitter than it was supposed to be.

"I will be calling all of you one by one to get a locker number from this jar, after that, you may leave" the teacher said and looked at Clay once again, making Clay sink into himself a bit at the cold gaze given to him "Mr. Block please come up here and pick an address out of the jar" 

Clay gulped as all attention turned back to him. He hesitantly got out of his seat and walked to the front, grabbing a piece of paper from the jar. He looked at the paper briefly, stuffing it into his pocket. The teacher gave him a nod and at this Clay briskly walks out of the room, finally being able to go home for the day.

The moment he arrived at his apartment, he began to get ready to take a nice hot shower to calm down and release the stress of school.

* * *

George let out an accomplished sigh as he finally finished unpacking all the things he received from the moving truck today. He can finally start doing his school work and rest for the day. He sat and looked around, smiling, it already felt like home.

He opens his laptop, beginning to do his homework in peace or he was supposed to do it in peace until someone’s singing passed through the thin walls of the apartment. George blinked “What the fuck?” he mumbled, annoyed. He continued to do his work though, attempting to ignore the noise his neighbor was making and rolling his eyes as the neighbor’s singing continued.

After a while, the sound was sounding more and more annoying and George was glaring at the wall from where the sounds were coming from as if he could burn holes through it.

If anyone was there with him, they would think he was burning holes through it from how hard he was glaring and from the sheer will power and want the short male had to make his neighbor shut the fuck up.

George groaned as his neighbor belted a high note from the song, he really wanted to call this place home, but if he has to go through this on a daily basis it’s going to be a real challenge to get used to this place.

George continued to do his work or tried to at least, the noise was distracting him from his work and it pissed him off. He slammed his laptop shut, jumping onto his bead and covering his ears with a pillow as if it was enough to block out the irritating voice he was hearing. 

He decided that he'd had enough when his neighbor belted out another note, he got up from his bed and walked over to his neighbor’s apartment and knocked on the door, rather harshly, almost taking out all of his anger on the poor thing. 

He tapped his foot impatiently, hearing the singing and the rushing sound of water stop and the soft, slow pitter patter of footsteps of his neighbor and just as he was about to knock on the door again the door opened to show a quite attractive blonde male who was wearing nothing except for the towel around his waist. He felt his face heat up as he admires the boy’s body, all his anger quickly forgotten. 

“Like what you see?” George flicked his gaze upwards to meet the blonde’s bright yellow eyes. His breath hitches as they made eye contact and all the things he wanted to say died down on his throat, making him stutter. 

His neighbor chuckled and shook his head, pausing to look at George “You’re new here, aren’t you?” he asks, George nods in response, not at all trusting his voice. 

“Knew it, I could have never forgotten a cutie like you, my name is Clay” George blinked at his neighbor, who he can now refer to as Clay, grinned at him. 

Was this really the guy he heard singing in the shower a moment ago? 

Clay raised an eyebrow as George continued to stare at him, not saying a word “Are you okay?” the short male took a moment to process the question, eyes widening when he did “Uh, yeah! Sorry! You just have really pretty eyes…” 

Clay’s eyes widened at the compliment, not expecting his neighbor to be that direct with him, he laughed as the male began to panic after realizing that he said that aloud. 

“Hey, calm down, it’s fine. What did you come here for?” George thought for a moment “I just wanted to meet my neighbor, I guess” he said, deciding not to tell Clay that his singing was really loud and annoying. 

Clay hummed “Well now you’ve met me, I can tell we’ll get along really well” George smiled “Yes, well, I’ll see you then?” he asks, taking subtle steps to get slightly closer to his apartment door. 

Clay smiled softly “I’ll see you” George gave him a smile back, nodding as he walked to his door, but before he could go in Clay called out “Wait!” George looked at Clay, tilting his head “Can I get a name? One that isn’t cutie?” 

George rolls his eyes fondly, a soft blush on his cheeks “My name’s George” he said, immediately going into his apartment and sitting on the cold tile floor, giggling, holding his hand against his beating chest. Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all, especially with his oddly adorable neighbor even if his singing might annoy him. 

* * *

Clay closed his door, a bright smile on his face “George, huh?” he mumbled to himself, a soft blush settling on his cheeks “cute” he says, walking up to his closet to finally get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a kudos or comment if you like this story! It's completely free and it helps me as a writer keep motivated!


End file.
